


Unexpected

by Llaeyro



Series: Daily Deviant KINKO Drabbles 2017 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Infidelity, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Prompt Fill, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Written for Daily Deviant's Birthday Bash 2017 KINKO board.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on IJ.](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/695555.html?thread=14131715#t14131715)

“Why me?” Draco asked, eyes narrowed and arms folded. He didn’t feel particularly inclined to take Weasley as a client. He was unrefined, with limited funds and a ring on his finger. A combination for disaster.

Weasley blushed. “I heard you… do things, that others won’t.”

“As long as I don’t end up in St Mungo’s, you can do whatever you want to me. Providing you can compensate me accordingly.”

“I can compensate,” Weasley states coldly, before his nervousness returns. “But… what if I want you to do it to me?”

Perhaps Weasley could be an interesting client, after all.


End file.
